ZKing's The Great Vampire Detective
by Z-King
Summary: Garfield Logan seeks the help of Marceline of Baker Street and Igor to help him rescue his mother from an evil genius.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read on I just want to make it clear that I don't own any of the characters used in this story. They are owned by their respected franchises.

Ch.1

The Kidnapping

Our tale begins in the city of Nobleus in 1897. On a foggy night, a carriage makes its way past a lovely toy shop. Inside this toy shop with all of its wonderful toys lives a woman with long brown hair named Maria Logan and her 11 year old son Garfield Logan.

"You know, Mom, this has been the best birthday ever," said Garfield laughing

"Now no kissing up, Garfield, besides I have not even given you your present yet," said Maria with a smile.

"Cool ,what is it? Is it a hot looking girl with magic powers?" said Garfield drooling.

But then he stopped when his mom gave him a weird look. "Well, it could happen," Garfield said embarrassingly.

"it's not that, so why don't you just cover your eyes and I will get it out," said Maria.

Garfield did what his mom told him to do. As Maria went to a small cupboard, but she stopped when she noticed her boy peeking.

"Young man, no peeking."

Garfield quickly covered his eyes. Maria soon grabbed an object form the cupboard and placed it on the table. The object took the appearance of a flower. Maria then wound the key and music started to play. Garfield looked at the toy flower as it opened to reveal a man and woman dancing. Garfield looked amazingly at the dancers and to his surprise the man looked like him but green.

"Wow, Mom, this is so cool," he said happily. "You made it for me?" Maria nodded, smiling at her son for loving the gift she gave him.

Outside, a strange figure of an insect -like creature started to approach the toy shop. It whispered "Terrorize" and as it did it looked humanoid. It soon stood up straight as it neared the shop.

Inside, the couple had finished their dance and turned back into a flower as the song came to an end. Garfield smiled as he hugged Maria, "You are definitely the best mom in the whole world!" As the two enjoyed their family love, their locked door soon started to rattle. The two looked at the door as the rattle got louder.

Whatever was outside that door wanted to get in very badly! Maria held her son tight in fear. "What's going on, Mom?" Garfield asked, afraid himself.

"I don't know. Quick, Garfield, stay in there and don't come out," Maria said as she put Garfield inside the cupboard. Suddenly, a figure broke through the window.

It looked humanoid except for the gold and light blue color of its body. It had claw- shaped feet, It's left arm appeared to resemble two rows of insect- like legs, while its right arm looked like the neck and head of a cobra. It was the Predacon Fuzor Quickstrike!

Meanwhile, Garfield opened the cupboard door quietly and watched his mother try her best to fight the predacon but she was not strong enough to fight a predacon. Then a table was thrown at the cupboard closing its door and causing Garfield to be pushed back.

"Ha, I got you now, sweetie pie!" said Quickstrike, taking Maria away.

"Let go of me, you mix-max freak. Let me go! Garfield!" cried Maria.

Garfield looked horrified as the room suddenly went quiet, too quiet. He had enough, with all his might he finally managed to get the cupboard door open, and what he saw shocked him. His family shop, his home, was a wreck. The lights were broken leaving darkness, the toys were trashed, and the paint buckets were spilled all around the floor, but it was not what was on his mind right now.

"Mom!" cried Garfield as he ran up to the broken window. He continued to cry out for his mother. "Mom, where are you, Mom?"

Sadly there was no response just the echoes of Garfield's cry. His mother Maria Logan had been kidnapped.

Author's note

I had this idea in my head for quite some time and now that I finally got a fanfic account I can post this story. Hope you guys might like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Marceline of Baker Street

A while after, a carriage is seen going through the streets of Nobleus. Someone speaks up as we focus on it.

"This was the eve of are good Queen Piggy's Diamond Jubilee. It was also the year her Majesty's government had almost come to an end. You see, she..." The voice chuckles as he said "Whoops! Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself."

As the carriage continues, we see a figure in it, reading a newspaper. The figure the one who was narrating appeared to be a short man with a hunch wearing a purple shirt. His name is Igor.

"My name is, Igor, and before you ask I am not the same Igor that worked with that, Frankenstein guy, I am actually a doctor/scientist for her majesties army" narrated Igor. The carriage stops, allowing him to get off. He looks through his paper and look at some of the place that has some rooms to rent out. "I just came back to Nobleus after doing military service in the Pride Lands and what I needed was nice, quiet place to stay".

While he kept on reading, he noticed a drop of rain fell on his paper. It is beginning to rain so he puts the paper away and gets his umbrella to keep him dry. He kept on narrating, "Somewhere warm that is, ha ha. Anyway, I didn't know this but my life will soon change forever."

Igor walked through an alleyway when he heard someone crying. Out of curiosity, he goes to see what it is. The sound he heard came from a box nearby. As he took a look inside, he saw a young boy crying softly. Unknown to him at the time, it is Garfield.

"Oh my god" said Igor worried. A young boy like that should not be out alone in this weather without good reasons. Garfield soon turned around after hearing Igor's footsteps and was afraid of what he might do to him. "It is all right I might look scary but trust me I am not going to hurt you," Igor said softly. Igor gets his hanky out and gives it to Garfield. "Now he you go" Igor said. The boy sniffed, takes the hanky, and blows into it before giving it back. After putting the hanky away, Igor smiles as he sat down next to him "There, all better. Now what is wrong?"

"I'm lost. I was trying to find Marceline of Baker Street" said Garfield concerned. His mother was kidnapped. He was hoping if anyone could find his mother, it would me Marceline. He gave the hunchback a newspaper clipping which shows one of the vampire's recent cases.

"Hmmm...famous night walking detective solves baffling disappearance." Igor said reading the paper. He looks concerned as he said," But where is your mom and dad?"

" Dude why else would I be looking for Marceline!" sobbed Garfield as he covered his face with his scarf.

" Wow I am sorry please calm down, now I don't know any Marceline" said Igor calmly. Garfield looks sadly. Igor smiles as he said "but I do remember where Baker Street is." This made Garfield smile. At last he will find the famous detective and help him find his mom.

As Igor his umbrella up again, he said, "Let's go find this detective girl together."

Marceline's building is on Baker Street right near the home of Sherlock Holmes, the other famous detective. Although most people call Sherlock for help, when he not around, they usually call on Marceline no matter how scary she can be (and boy is she scary). As the great human detective plays his violin, Igor and Garfield got to Marceline's building and goes up to the door.

Igor knocks on the door and it opens up to reveal a young pink woman, with her arms full of junk. Igor could have sworn he saw a mace in that pile. The woman's name was Princess Bubblegum or PB for short or her real name Bonnibel, Marceline's housekeeper.

"Hello miss, is this where Marceline of Baker street lives?" asked Igor

"Sadly it is, but she is not home right now. But you can come in if you want and wait" said PB

" Oh I don't want to be a bother it's just the boy…"

Igor realized that Garfield was not by his side anymore. Looking around, he and Bubblegum see Garfield inside sitting on a chair closed to the fire and happily looking at a magnifying glass.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Bubblegum as she gave the pile she was holding to a startled Igor and run over to Garfield." You pour thing, you must be cold as ice!" The candy princess takes Garfield's hat and wrings it (it was wet) and took the scarf off. " Now I know just the thing to cheer you up, my famous candy cookies, now it will just take a moment."

PB giggled as she headed straight to the kitchen. As she does, Garfield and Igor took a good look around the room. There are , a pipe, shoes (each turn in a circular motion), and such are over the place. Whoever this Marceline person is she is one big detective.

Igor managed to hang up his coat when a voice from the front door yelled out, "Ah ha! That overgrown lard may have got away this time but his head will soon be mine!"

Igor yelped as the front door opens up and coming into the room is a large werewolf wearing Chinese clothes holding a gun as lighting roared in the background. Igor was about ready to scream, this beast was going to eat him!

"Out of my way, Shorty! One side, coming through!" snapped the werewolf, as it jumped over Igor and going to the table.

"Now wait just a minute here!" snapped Igor in alarm. He yelped as the dog's hat landed on his head. With a sigh, Igor took the hat off as he said "Now who and please don't eat me when I ask this, who do you think you are?"

"Who me?" asked the wolf as it turned around, "well if you want to know…" suddenly the wolf begin to change shape it soon took the form of a grey skinned, pointy eared, long black haired girl! " The name is Marceline of Baker street and commonly known as the queen of the vampires, buster.

Igor could not believe his eye on minute there was a big scary wolf and the next stood a vampire girl. This is the famous detective Garfield wanted to see?

Marceline giggled as she took off her Chinese costume off and revving her thin form and her actual clothes with surprised the hunchback more (she actual looked pretty hot looking).

Garfield smiled, he had finally found her. Now she could help him find his mother! "Excuse me Marceline! I need you help! I…"

"Not now, Kid, I am busy" said Marceline floating back and forth passing Garfield making him groan.

Igor frowns at the Vampire, she suppose to be helping this boy and she is just ignoring him like he was not there what kind of a detective was she? That just will not stand of old Igor.

"Now you listen here!" Igor protested but Marceline just ignoring him and just floats past him and Garfield. "This young boy here wants your help here! The lest you could do is just…."

"Hay, Doc, could you hold this for me for a sec?" interrupted Marceline as she gave him the gun.

"Oh, okay" he said with his eyes closed unaware that he was holding a gun until he opened eyes as he saw the gun pointing at his eyes. He yelps as he put the gun far away from his face. Then Marceline took the gun away from him causing him to breathe a sigh of relive.

But then Igor suddenly realized something. "What a minute how did you know I was a doctor?"

"More like a surgeon exactly. You came back after serving in the military, huh?"

"Uh...yeah, that's right. Major Igor that's what they called me. But how did you…

Marceline laughed as she said, "please that's just too easy!" As she talked she hold up the hunchback's arm up and shows something on his overcoat.

"You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses" she explained then putting his arm down as she gathers a lot of pillows planning to use them somehow. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its" Marceline whispers to Garfield as she the next part, "peculiar pungency", Garfield did not know what she meant but he decided not to ask. "And found only in the Afghan provinces, which you came from."

Then Marceline soon put the pile of pillows she gathered in Igor's arm still amazed how she got all that info right.

"That is amazing" muffled Igor under the pillows

"Actually it's elementary my dear Igor" said Marceline with a shrug, then without warning she pointed the gun at the pillows Igor was still holding! Gasping in fear Igor tossed the pillows onto a chair nearby and then grabbed Garfield and head for cover behind another chair. Marceline then fired at the pillow very fast causing feathers to pop out. The firing done, Igor and Garfield look out carefully.

"What the nuts!" shouted Bubblegum who came out of the kitchen when she heard the gunshot then with a gasp saw all the pillow feathers falling down, "My good pillows!"

She made those pillows with her own hands, and now there destroyed, and boy is she mad and here's a hint she's mad at the one who caused the mess.

"Marceline!" yelled PB as Marceline poked her head from the chair."If I told you once I told you a thousand times…"

"Bonnibel! How you doing today, don't worry every things fine" said Marceline sweetly. She then sniffed the air, "hay are you making your famous candy cookies?, Why don't you go and get are guest some.

Marceline then started to push Bubblegum back into the kitchen, as Bubblegum is still protesting about the pillows, "But...I...hay...but..."

Marceline closes the door on her once Bubblegum is inside cutting her off. She said, "Now then..."

The vampire got on the floor and searches for the bullet she fired, "Now where is it? I know the stupid thing is somewhere..."

She then sees a pair of boy's legs in her way making her look up. Garfield is holding a bullet. He takes it as he said, "Oh good. Thanks uh..."

"Logan, Garfield logan," he said.

"Yay, whatever." Said Marceline heading to a table.

Garfield then followed her trying to talk to her. ""Listen, you got to..."

Marceline then hushed the boy and gets another bullet out. She smirked. She is almost close now! She has been pursuing a villain who managed to escape her so far. If the bullets match, Marceline got him!

The Vampire queen puts both bullets under a microscope and looks at them carefully while rolling them. So far, the markings match.

"So good..." Marceline said eagerly. After rolling them, she finds another match. "Yes. Yes!" She rolls then and gasps in horror. The markings this time are in separate directions. "NOOOOOOO, Glob!"

Marceline then looks up from her microscope groaning, "Another dead end," Marceline groans again as she throws the bullets and starts to floats slowly to the fire place. "I almost had him in my grasp!" Then she slumped into her chair and pulled out an axe-shaped guitar and started to play a sad melody.

Igor then guessed now would be a good time to talked to the detective and motioned Garfield to talk to her.

With a determined look on his face Garfield decided to do what he set out to do in the begging. He soon then stood in front of Marceline who is still playing her guitar.

"Now will you please listen? My mother is gone and I don't know what else to do. insisted Garfield.

"Kid, this is so not a good time right now" sighed Marceline still continuing her song, she then see him giving her a sad puppy dog like stair.

Rolling her eyes at him she said. " Why don't you go ask your dad were she is?"

Garfield commented "But I don't have a dad".

Marceline then sharply stopped as she heard what he said

"Oh, well, uh , maybe you, uh.." Marceline said awkwardly. Finally she groans while crossing her arms snapping, "Look, kid! I got more important things to do I just drop everything to go looking for missing mothers.

Marceline turns away making Garfield annoyed. What is with this girl? She is supposed to be the great detective and she is turning him down, just like that?

"Look, Lady, let get two things straight, one what kind of detective are you suppose to help people like me and second I did not lose her, she was taking by a predacon!" snapped Garfield

Marceline's eyes soon opened in shock as soon as she heard the kid say predacon.

"Did you just say predacon?" she said as she leans to the boy intently.

"Yes…"

"Did the predacon you saw happen to be a fuzor?"

"I did not get a good look, but his right arm was a snake" Garfield informed Marceline.

"Yes, I knew it was him!" said Marceline in a triumph as she stood up in her chair.

"Excuse me, Marceline, do you know him?" asked Igor in surprised that this vampire ran into this predacon.

"Of course! That, bot, called Quickstrike, works for the very villain I was looking for! The horror of my waking moment and that's saying something, his name it the vile, the evil, the nefarious….Norman Osborn!"

Marceline points to a picture above her fireplace as Igor and Garfield gasped. The picture is that of an average human being grinning sinisterly with red short hair and wearing a dark green business suit.

"Norman Osborn?" asked Igor looking at the picture again.

"He is a genius Igor!" said Marceline as she leans over the top of the chair. "A genius, twistedly evil" she said as she ducks again then literally, down and reappears at the same time again then appears at the front of the chair. " This guy is the Darksied of crime!"

"Wow, and your saying he that bad!"

"I am not saying that, he is so much worse!" Yelled Marceline "I have been going after him for years trying to put that fiend behind bars our at yeast try to cut his smug head off. Each time, I came so close I could bit his neck off, but every time he always escapes me!"

Marceline goes to the picture and waves a fist at it angrily as she continues, "As long as he's out there, all of Nobleus is not safe! He can easily make any evil plan and commit any depravity! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he is making an evil plan right now, even as we speak!"  
Garfield gasps in horror. If what she said is true, then his mother is in more danger then he thought!

Authors note

Got you going there on wondering who the villain was going to be didn't I. Well just to say I am using Normans Ultimate comic form in this story but any way keep up the reviews please this is after all my first chapter story.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to remind everyone that the Igor I am using is from the movie Igor and with that out of the way it's time we start with are Villain.

Ch.3

Norman Osborn

Somewhere in the dark places of Nobleus, activity is happening at a dark and evil hideout. This belongs to Norman Osborn, an evil genius. Near it is a prison cell where someone is working.

In the prison itself, a robot is pouring tea into a cup while its maker, Maria Logan, works sadly on its podium controlling its movements. She's been working for her captor ever since she was brought here. Speaking of the devil, her captor watches her from against the wall.

Norman gloats, "Quite an ingenious scheme, isn't it, Mrs. Logan? And aren't you proud to be part of it?"

"This whole thing is, is unspeakable!" yells Maria, as she continued to operate the robot.

"We will have our gift ready by tomorrow evening. You know what'll happen if you fail."

To make his point, Norman holds up a small bell, and if he rings it just once something will come. Maria knew what it meant but only gave him a glare.

"I don't care!" snaps Maria, as she pulls the controls angrily. This results in the robot going out of control. The thing dumps the cup of tea on its head, grabs a teapot, and pours it on its head as well. It then throws the pot at Osborn, who get out of the way in time. The thing rushes around like crazy. Soon it stops but squirts some oil onto Norman's suit in the process. The evil man frowns at this.

"You can do what you want with me. But I won't be part of this, this evil anymore!" said Maria, defiantly.

Norman just glared at her, and then chuckled as he wiped up the oil from his green suit. He knew she would defy him, but like any great villain he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Well if you insist on this then there is nothing I can say. Oh by the way I forgot to mention, I am taking the liberty of having your son brought here," chuckled Norman, as he starts to wind up Garfield's toy, the toy that Quickstrike picked up with Maria at the beginning.

"Garfield?" Maria gasped in shock.

"Yes in fact." Norman sets the toy dancers down and watches them dance, "Being a father myself once, I would spend many sleepless nights if anything life threatening were to happen to him".

"You…you wouldn't!"

The mad man soon takes the toy dancers in his hands. Then he starts to squeeze the toys too hard causing them to break! Then with a fake sad face, he turned to Maria then in a calm voice.

"If you ever want to see your son alive again, **Finish it, Logan!**" yelled Norman threateningly. Soon any bravery Maria had left is gone. Not wanting Garfield to be hurt, she goes back to work. Norman chuckles evilly as he left the cell.

"I just love it when I'm nasty," Norman said evilly. As he walks on, he writes a list. There are things on it that are needed for the big night tomorrow.

Norman then arrives at the doorway and sees Quickstrike in beast mode sleeping at the top of the steps taking a break after the kidnap. Well it's now time to wake up.

"Quickstrike," Norman said gently at first. He frowns as he noticed that the Fuzor is still sleeping. Growling, he yells loudly, "QUICKSTRIKE!"

The predacon woke up quickly and fell down and rolled down the stairs. Seeing his boss, the Fuzor stood in and transformed in attention, "Wow, I am awake boss, I am awake."

"Good, bright and alert as always. Take this list," Norman says as he hands the list to Quickstrike. "Get every item on it and no mistakes!"

"Got it, Boss, no mistakes," Quickstrike said as he started to read the list. "Let's see here, tools, gears, boy, uniforms…"

"NOW, QUICKSTRIKE!" snapped Osborn, impatiently.

"Don't worry boss, I am hitting the trail!" yelled Quickstirke as he reverted back to beast mode and headed out to do his job.

In Norman's HQ, his minions cheer as the villain sits on his throne. He chuckles evilly and holds up a hand making them stop after he gets them to light his cigarette.

"My friends, we're about to begin the most perfect and most evil scheme I have ever made! A crime so infamous that not even the likes of The Joker or Lex Luthor can match it!" Norman says evilly and confidently.

The minions cheer wildly. Well all but Gluttony. who was looking at his empty mug. Sadly he holds it upside down as the last drop falls.

Norman holds up a newspaper. It has an article announcing Queen Piggy's Diamond Jubilee. "Tomorrow our fat monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And with the help of our new friend Mrs. Logan," the men laugh at this, "it will be a night she'll never forget."

After saying that, he took his cigarette and burned a hole in Queen Piggy's picture. "Her last night and my first as the supreme ruler of all Nobleus!"

Norman jumps as his men cheer wildly while he messes up his collar. After calming down, he puts his collar back to normal. He goes down a carpet as a spotlight is now on him. As he laughs evilly, he begins to sing as the music comes on.

Norman:**_ From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper  
The head that made headlines in every newspaper  
And wondrous things like the High Tower Bridge Job  
That cunning display that made Nobleners sob_**

The villain spins his cane around a rope and pulls it. Wine begins to pour into a fountain. Gluttony smiles like a drunken fool. Ditching his glass he runs over to the fountain and drinks from one of the spouts like mad.

**_Now comes the real tour de force  
Tricky and wicked, of course  
My earlier crimes were fine for their times  
But now that I'm at it again_**

Norman evilly kicks Gluttony into the fountain. The homunculus does not mind as he continues to drink the wine.

**_An even grimmer plot has been simmering  
In my great criminal brain_**

The minions smiles as they sing along.

Minions: **_Even meaner? You mean it?  
Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? _**

Gluttony gets out of the fountain drunk like a skunk. The remaining thugs lift Norman on their shoulders spinning him around.

**_You're the best of the worst around  
Oh, Osborn  
Oh, Osborn  
The rest fall behind  
To Osborn  
To Osborn  
The world's greatest criminal mind._**

His minions put their boss down and back away as they watch Norman play a harp beautifully. Well, it would have sounded beautifully if it wasn't played by a maniac.  
" Thank you, thank you, but it isn't easy being me, why back in my old home in New York I had to suffer under the hands of that wretched web crawler, Spider Man. I thought as I left my old home behind to live here I would not have to deal with this again but now I have deal with that poor excuse for a detective, Marceline of Baker Street!" said Norman hissing in hatred.  
The man motions to a toy that looks like Marceline, but with needles in it. The minions boo and jeer at it, all hating the vampire.  
"Ever since that blood sucker got in my way, always interfering with my plans, I never had a moment's peace of mind." said Norman sadly. The minions make 'aww' noises while Gluttony sniffs and cries. Then Norman smirks evilly as he says, "But that's all in the past now! This time no one, not even Marceline, will stand in my way! All will bow before me!"  
As his minions bows, they continue to sing.

**_Oh, Osborn  
Oh, Osborn  
You're tops and that's that  
To Osborn  
To Osborn._**

Gluttony: **_To Norman, the world's greatest goblin. (Hic)_**

Suddenly Norman spits his wine out alarmed. The minions gasp in horror. The homunculus has made the most fatal mistake ever!  
"What was that?!" snarls Norman angrily as he turns and approaches the fat homunculus. "What did you call me? Did you call me...A GOBLIN? "

If there's one thing Norman hates other than Marceline (and Spiderman), it's being called by his old alias The Green Goblin.  
"Oh he didn't mean it, Boss, " said Mammoth.

"It was just a little slip-up," agrees Lotso.

"Never!" snarls Norman, who has strangely spotted two horns on his head and his face tuning slightly green. Then suddenly he grabs Gluttony and surprisingly lifts the fat homunculus furiously.

"I am NOT a goblin!"

"Of course you're not!" assures Pete.

"Yeah. You are a human" adds Ice King.

"Yeah, a big scary horned human," Vicky says.

"SILENCE!" roars Norman, furiously. He takes Gluttony and throws him out the door. Gluttony rolls and gets up still drunk.

"Oh my poor, poor Gluttony. I'm afraid you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me."

Norman takes the bell out and rings it. The minions gasp horrified as they've seen this many times before. They shiver as something is seen stomping from an alleyway. As some sort of legged mutant cephalopod appears, Gluttony continues to sing, unaware of what'll happen next.

Gluttony: **_Oh, Osborn  
Oh, Osborn  
You're the tops and that's that.  
(hic) Oh dear.  
To Osborn  
To Osborn_**

Whatever the creature is, it takes Gluttony and lifts him up opening its jaws. The other minions look scared while Norman hums to himself.

**_To Osborn, the world's greatest-_**

Gluttony does not finish as a gulping noise cuts him off, followed by a roar. The homunculus has been eaten. The minions who watched take their hats off in respect while Foop, who was crying, wipes his tears (which are made of acid).  
Norman smiles as he comes over to the monster, who is wiping its mouth. It is the mutant squid like monster C-Rex. "Well well, my big boy," cooes Norman as he hugs the thing, even though it is big and ugly. "Did daddy's baby like its treat?"  
The mutant burps at him. Norman looks alarmed but shakes it off smiling. As he goes over to his minions who are scared out of their minds, he says, "Now I trust there will be no more interruptions. Now as you were all just singing." After what they just saw, the minions are too scared to continue singing as they huddle close together. But when Norman shows his bell, they change their minds quickly and continue the song.

Minions: **_Even louder_**

**_We'll shout it!_**

**_No one can doubt what we know you can do_**

The minions now grab a rope, scepter, and a crown and run to their boss giving each to him. He smirks as he looks like some sort of evil king.

**_You're more evil than even you_**

**_Oh Osborn_**

**_Oh Osborn_**

**_You're one of a kind_**

**_To Osborn_**

**_To Osborn_**

As the minions sing, they use jewels to make a pyramid. Dorkus can't keep his balance on a pearl causing them all to fall. More baddies swing on chandeliers. Zim misses and falls. Norman looks like he's going to catch him with his robe but then he pulls it back causing Zim to hit the floor.

**_The world's greatest criminal mind!_**

The song ends as the baddies give one more toast to their boss as he finishes drinking. Norman Osborn smirks evilly. All is going according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Taking the case

Back at Marceline's place, Garfield finished telling the demon what happened. Marceline is interested now. Besides she'll now one step closer to putting the villain behind bars once and for all.

"This case is very intriguing, it has some multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns," said Marceline curiously then asks Garfield, "Now, kid, you're sure you told me everything? The slightest little details may be important here, because I am tired of using smart words today."

"It's just like I told you and then my mom was gone" Garfield said, worried.

"What do you make of it?" Igor asked Marceline.

"Osborn is definitely up to something, he is not shy of kidnapping people for his plots. Whatever it is it must be something huge," Marceline said as she floats while Garfield followed her (but walking), "The only thing I don't get is of all the brilliant scientists in the world, what he'd want with a toy maker?"

Garfield stops by the window. He suddenly looks out it and screams as a familiar but coat and hat wearing predacon peeks in. Marceline turns as the predacon was about to shoot the window but after he fired, the blast was bounced right back at him.

Igor and Garfield were shocked at this and looked at Marceline (with a smug on her face) for answers.

"What?" says Marceline, "it's our new security system."

The group looked at the window to find the predacon gone.

"Hurry, Hunchi, no time to lose!" Yelled Marceline as she flies out the door

"I well, I am right behind you, Marceline!" said Igor, as he followed her.

The two were soon outside the house, but the predacon was no were in sight. Of course it did not worried Marceline as searches the sidewalk. There are muddy robot footprints.

"I think he's gone, Marceline," said Igor.

"Not quite! He left some obvious footprints!" Marceline said with a smirk, "These obviously belong to the same nard who nabbed the boy's mother, yep this is, Quickstrike's foot prints I know them anywhere.

"Uh, Marceline?"

Marceline turns and sees a black coat in Igor's hands. The same one Quickstrike was wearing!

"Ah ha! Nice work, Hunchi!"

Igor then followed Marceline back into the building where Bubblegum calms the scared Garfield down.

"Now there's nothing to be afraid of little one" she said gently. She yelps while pulling Garfield away as Marceline rushes by excited. The girl frowns; that vampire gets on her nerves sometimes.

As Igor enters next, he tells Garfield, "The predacons gone."

"But not for long, Mr. Lolo." Marceline says while removing her robe.

"Logan!" Garfield corrected her in annoyance.

"Whatever. If we follow the con's trial, he is sure to lead us to the kid's mother!"

"So you'll get my mom back?" asked Garfield excited. He knew he could count on Marceline! He runs over and hugs her.

"Yes and hopefully soon, now get off!" said Marceline as she pushes the boy down and got free of his hold, "Let's go, hunchi, we have to pick up my favorite pal, Zilla."

Igor looked puzzled as the vampire puts a sleeveless jacket, over her cloths, and puts on red high heel boots.

Igor asked "Zilla?"

"Oh you'll love the big lug, just one thing if you smell like a fish take a shower quick before you meet him trust me! Other than that he's just what we need for transportation!"

Igor was astonished while Marceline takes out a magnifying glass.

"Wait, you want me to come along with you?"

"Well why not? You look like the kind of guy who wouldn't bother missing out on an adventure like this!" Marceline said with a grin knowing the hunchback won't resist an adventure.

"Well it does sound like a great adventure," Igor said eagerly.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" said Garfield accidentally knocking Marceline's guitar off the chair but she seizes it in time.

"What? Oh no, no, no I am no one's babysitter!" remarked Marceline putting her guitar back on her chair.

"Are you going to fly us there? Or maybe you could someone a cool black winged horse for us to ride on "Erin asked excitedly.

Marceline groans. Obviously this kid doesn't understand well. While Garfield put some snacks into his pocket, she tries to explain to him "Look, kid, I don't think you understand. It will be very, very dangerous."

SNAP!

Marceline yelps as she sat on her Guitar by mistake. She groans and pulls what's left of it out.

Marceline's hair was soon waving wildly in the air, her fangs were shown, and her eyes changed to the color red (Quick guess she's mad). Then she starts to clam as her eyes changed back and her fangs back in her mouth but her hair is still sticking out, she then groans as she said, "KID, you are definitely, Definitely not coming with us! And that is final!"

Authors note

Finished another chapter and now I am taking a three day break in New York but don't worry as a certain Terminator once said I"LL BE BACK!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I am back folks did you miss me (maybe not) well in any event let us continue our story.

Ch 5

Zilla

Sherlock Holmes' home as you recall is right next door near Marceline's building. The man himself is busy on a case but are focus is more to the house on the left side of Holmes building where our heroes are heading to.

Marceline soon walked right up at the door with Igor behind her and behind Igor (much to Marceline's annoyance) Garfield, who walked right up beside Marceline.

"Not another peep out of you" Marceline told him "Got?"

Garfield quiets her as two shadows appear at the window of the house next door. Sherlock and his assistant Watson where having a talk about something. Marceline just stood and listen in on the conversation.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective and I want to introspect" said Sherlock in his own way.

"But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull" protested Watson.

"Uh, Marceline, are you sure you should be listening to…" asked Igor.

"What can I say, I love listening on my neighbors conversations" said Marceline.

"Uh, who are they any way?" questioned Garfield

"You know, I am not really sure who those two are?" said Marceline

"But that's not why we are here, hello what this?" asked Marceline as she noticed a note in front of the door.

The note says Marceline me and my team are out on a monster free weekend in Hawaii I left Zilla home now I know you how useful he is at your cases but please try not to let what happen last time I let you borrow him signed Nick Tatopoulos

"Geez, you fed the big guy one mega big burrito and they never let it down" sighed Marceline "come on let's go out the back."

Our three group then headed to the back of the house (Which I might say is pretty big backyard I mean way big!) Marceline at the front of the group calls out "Zilla?, Zilla?

"Who is Zilla?" Garfield asked Igor curiously.

"Well that's easy, Zilla is, well, he's a….."Igor pauses as Garfield waits. Igor then turns to Marceline, "Hey, Marceline, who is Zilla?"

As if to answer Igor's question, a big shadow stomps over. Suddenly something big and happy appears to see the Vampire Queen.

It's form appears to be a giant reptile like monster. His name is Zilla he is both Nick Tatopoulos adoptive son and Marceline's friend.

"Ah, here's the big lug now!" said Marceline happily as she pushes the hunchback forward, "Zilla, meet Igor." Zilla began sniffing Igor.

"Well, nice to meet you" said a very nervous Igor as he pats the monster on the nose.

Zilla frowns and growls at Igor. Marceline then push Zilla back before he tries anything, "Now, now Zilla, stop! The, Hunchback, is not a fish!"  
Zilla's reaction to Igor caused him to hide behind a tree nearby. Luckily for him, the creature has calmed down and sniffs the whole yard.

"Sorry about that. He intends to do that to people he does not like, and also to people who smell like fish" Marceline said to Igor trying to calm him down while he also checks to see if he smells like fish .

"Now, my big lizard friend here, he has the best nose out of any creature in the world, maybe it's because he is the size of a gundam or what but he is also good at fighting maybe even better than me. Well maybe." said Marceline as Zilla kept on sniffing the whole area of the yard but stops at Garfield's feet.

Now normally you would freak out when a giant lizard stares at you but not Garfield, he just looked at the big lizard.

"Wow hi, Zilla, said Garfield, as Zilla licked him friendly; Garfield laughed, "Ha, cut it out! Hay would you like a candy cookie? Zilla nodded and he lick it from his hand.

"All okay Zilla, I want you to..." Marceline stops and frowns as Zilla is on his back getting a belly rub from Garfield. Marcline rolls her eyes and whistles getting Zilla's attention. Both Zilla and Garfield see her tapping her foot impatiently.

Garfield slides off Zilla landing in Igor's arms. Zilla stood in attention as the vampire continues, "Now then, Zilla I want you to find...this con!"

Marceline takes out the coat Quickstrike was wearing and holds it out for Zilla to sniff. When he does, Zilla growled. Marceline grins as she growls along with him.

"Yes. you have it. A predacon! Grrr! jerks! Grrr! A big, ugly, con, with a beast mode of a scorpion with a cobra's head for a tail!" She notices Zilla looking puzzled at what she just said. Marceline explains, "Oh he is a Fuzor with a combo beast mode half scorpion and half cobra" Zilla growls again after getting it, "Yes! Getting somewhere! Got his scent?" Zilla nods in confirmation. Marceline smirks as she turned around saying, "Ha, that's my pale!"

She turns back and looks annoyed. Zilla is paying attention to Garfield and Igor right now. Marceline sighs.

Getting in front of Zilla, the vampire queen said "Mr. Lobo…"

"Logan!" said Garfield and Igor said at once in annoyance.

"Whatever. Your mom is as good as found," Marceline gets on Zilla's back and puts a leash on him and gets back down then makes a 'pointer' pose as she said "All right, Zilla, let's move it!"

Zilla runs...only to run over Marceline by mistake. The vampire groans as she held on the leash tightly while Zilla runs over the house. The Vampire shouted, "Yahoo, HA HA HA!"

As the pair ran out, Igor and Garfield ran to catch up with them not wanting to be left behind on there journey.

Author's note

Well are hero's are getting to the point where Quickstrike is and we will see what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6.

Toyshop Terror

Later on Zilla continues sniffing around in hopes to find the predacon. Then he picked up the scent then with a roar runs off. Marceline, Igor, and Garfield were holding onto him for dear life.

"Thrill of the hunt huh, hunchi?" Marceline calls to Igor

"Easy for you to say" Igor said holding the tail. "Were are we going any way?"

"Well" said Marceline looking at the pacing buildings. "I guess from the way the buildings are getting bigger, I say we are nearing Giantville, where and I am never wrong, our kidnapping predacon is."

Speaking of Quickstrike, he is inside a toy store that he broke into and stealing stuff that is on his boss's list. Quickstrike removes some guards' clothes off the huge size toy soldiers nearby putting them in the sack.

"Now let me see" said Quickstrike as he got out the list from the sack.

"Got the uniforms, check, got the tools, check, boy, well I'll get him later, but by primus do I have a lot of uniforms!"

So far, he had most of what's on the list. All he needs to do is get the kid and then he's finished. Suddenly a roar is heard alarming him.

"Ah SLAG! I gotta hide!" yelled Quickstrike grabbing hats from the toy soldiers. He puts them in his sack, changes into his beast mode and quickly try's to find a hiding place. Unknown to him, the list fell from the sack and landed in front of the now naked toy soldiers.

Outside, Zilla has arrived at the toy store pointing to it.

"Perfect stop , Zilla!" laughed Marceline as she got onto the ground followed then she turns and notices Garfield still on Zilla's back holding his arms out. It's obvious to the vampire that the boy wants to be caught before he jumps. Marceline looks annoyed but sighs as she held her arms out. Garfield jumps into her arms as she caught him. Marceline sighs as she puts Garfiled down on the ground.

Now Igor is another matter. He tries his best to get off as well. Zilla growls at him. He still doesn't like the hunchback, at all. Igor chuckles sheepishly as he tries to jump off. However the giant lizard purposely sneezes sending the hunchback to the ground hard. He groans but he is okay.

Marceline couldn't help but chuckled. Turning to Zilla, she said "Okay, okay enough fun and games sit boy." However she noticed Zilla just stood there. She frowns. "Zilla, sit!"

"Sit Zilla" said Garfield gently Suddenly, Zilla sits down. Marceline frowns at the boy.

"Good boy. Now come on we got work to" said Marceline as she floats by Garfield.

"You be good now. Why'll we go look for my mom." Garfield said.

Marceline sighs as she checks the windows of the toy store. So far it doesn't look like there's any sign of a break in. Or is there? She notices something and points to a small hole in the center of a window.

"Well here's how he got in!" said Marceline in triumph.

"Marceline, I know transformers can change the size but how could he…" questioned Igor but stopped as Marceline grabbed his finger and puts it in the hole. She motioned Igor to pull his hand back. He did and amazingly the window opens instantly making another door!

"Marceline, you really astound me!" said a very impressed Igor.

Marceline quiets him then goes into the window as Garfield and Igor follow her in.

Once the three are inside, Igor puts the window back where it is at originally. They walk through the store. The place itself is huge. Yet, why would the predacon go to another toy store after trashing another?

Igor yelps as he wasn't watching where he's going causing him to bump into something "I'm sorry..."

He stops as he realized he bumped into a giant doll. He and Garfield look around. "Whoa. I've heard giantville had big toys but never have I've seen so many giant toys before."

"Which behind any of these could lurk our preadacon assassins!" said Marceline appearing from behind the doll's leg startling the two, "So, be very, very careful!"

Marceline with a smirk sneaks around the place while Garfield and Igor follow her, carefully. They all got to another shelf via ladder. Marceline and Igor walk down a shelf quietly. So far it looks like they're doing okay.

Suddenly a crashing noise is heard stopping them and causing Igor to yelp and jump into Marceline's arms. Startled, the two look to see if they were attacked. As it turns out, Garfield has turned on a toy music box and watches a toy band play much to his amusement and much to Marceline's annoyance.

"GLOB DANG IT!" Marceline angrily drops the hunchback and runs to the toy box shutting it off. Glaring angrily at the boy who turned it on and with her hair flowing in the air and her eyes tuning red, she snapped, "PLEASE, quiet?!" after turning back to her regular self she turned to Igor and said "Don't let this brat out of your sight!"

Igor salutes the vampire as she left in a scoff. He noticed Garfield giving a salute of his own playfully. The hunchback is impressed. Despite Marceline snapping at him before, the kid still had faith that she could saved his mom.

"Now, Garfield, you have to stay close okay" Igor said holding his hand. Meanwhile, Quickstrike watches the three go by a chessboard.

Marceline sees the chessboard and pushes a rook over one space, "Checkmate..." She noticed something on the floor making her smirk, "Ah ha!" She gets her magnifying glass out and looks at the floor. There are muddy footprints on it. "Yep that predacon is definitely here!"

The vampire follows the tracks until she stops at something. She noticed rows of toy soldiers.

"Now this is very weird" said Marceline interested.

"What is it?" Igor asked as they came over.

"Isn't it obvious, Igor? These soldiers have been stripped of their uniforms. And definitely not by any child," Marceline explained.

The three look amazed. Something odd's going on. Marceline looks and noticed something else.

"Hello!" Marceline rushes over to some robots that are open and looks inside, "Someone must've been able to remove the gears and other mechanical junk from these toys!"

"Slag," yelped Quickstrike as he goes to hide.

Igor noticed something on the ground and picks it up. It's the same list Quickstrike dropped earlier.

"Hay, Marceline, look at this," Igor begins to say.

"Not now I am thinking," Marceline said frowning

"But, Marceline…"

Igor didn't get a chance to finish as music begins to play. The three look around as music boxes are playing and wind-up toys are moving. In fact all they toys came to life as if on their own. They expected foul play at work but this is too much!

Garfield notices some bubbles nearby and chased them but separating him from the others in the process. The bubbles came from an elephant toy nearby. He smiles. He just loves toys!

He notices a baby carriage rocking back and forth nearby. Out of curiosity he goes over and looks inside expecting a baby inside. There's something inside...but it isn't a baby! Quickstike laughs madly as he jumps out and grabs him.

Garfield's screams are heard by Marceline and Igor in the other room.

"Garfield!" gasped Igor in horror. He remembers that he's supposed to watch the boy!

"Gotcha you, little brat!" snarled Quickstrike's voice as a sound of a boy being stuffed into a sack is heard.

"C'mon!" yelled Marceline as she soars behind a toy. Igor were about to follow when the vampire came back yelling, "AHH! Back!, Back!, Back!"

That's because a Ferris wheel toy was chasing her. The two run and jump onto another toy getting out of the way. That was close! But not for long; a big doll is falling towards them causing them to run. Too bad they couldn't go anywhere due to paper being under them!

Before the doll could smash on the two, they managed to get to the paper's end and jump off while the doll breaks. A piece of the doll which is an eye rolled towards Igor and blinks at him freaking him out.

Marceline rushes by in hopes to get to Garfield in time. However Quickstrike winds up a jouster, "Charge!" The jouster rushes towards our heroes.

Marceline yelps as she jumps on a trumpet in the nick of time. But Igor wasn't lucky as the spear caught him on his shirt and getting him hurled towards a dart board getting him pinned to it. Marceline took a look. Big mistake as her head got hit by a cymbal. The band Garfield started up before has started up again! The vampire groans as she fell down on a pile of marbles causing them to scatter; each of them flew towards the other three hitting them on the head many times.

"Bye bye!" laughed Quickstrike as he with his new captive in tow heads to the window. He got it opened...and jumps to dodge an attack by an angry Zilla. Zilla realized that his new friend has been captured and is trying to save her.

The fuzor ran back onto the shelves. By this time, Marceline has recovered and chased him once more. She flies as fast as she could from shelf to shelf.

"Stop you overgrown mix match freak!" yelled Marceline. She got to the top shelf and soared up the base of a big pyramid made up of blocks. Marceline is on one side climbing up the pyramid while her enemy is climbing up the other. Quickstrike is jumping in hopes to get to the open sky roof above.

Marceline, almost close, jumped at the kidnappers at the last minute only to miss and caused the whole pyramid of blocks to fall taking Marceline with them.

The con laughed as he got to the roof top successfully. Quickstrike threw the tied sack with Garfield in it to the top of the roof as he climbed out.

"Help me! Marceline, help!" cried Garfield from inside the sack.

Quickstrike got out of the store picking up the sack. Happy at his success, he then jumps from roof to roof returning to Norman Osborn's hideout.

Quickstrike: **_I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms, I got the brat, yee-haw_**

He laughed to himself as he continued on his way.

Inside the store, Igor got himself free looking worried. Garfield has been kidnapped! It was all his fault!

"Marceline, Hay, Marceline!" yelled Igor looking for the Vampire. He hears noises of a doll saying 'mama' and goes to where it can be heard at. He find it and push a small boat and a drum out of the way. He finds the vampire queen caught in a doll's pull string making it say 'mama' repeatedly while trying to free herself. Marceline looks very, VERY upset indeed.

"Marceline, Garfield, he's..." Igor is about to ask.

"I Know, I KNOW, he's gone Igor!" snapped Marceline angrily cutting the hunchback off, "GLOB DANG IT, I told you to watch over that kid!" She finally got herself free causing her to fall to the ground. Angrily, she got up and continues her rant, "Now he's been taken away by that PREDACON and soon to be hostage of the most villainous mind in all of Nobleus! I knew I shouldn't have let you..."

Marceline turned to see Igor's back turned to her. He looks very sad. Marceline looks concerned. She can see his feelings have been hurt. "Hay? Uh, hunchi? uh?" Marceline asked.

Igor sniffs and uses a handkerchief to wipe his tears, "That poor boy. I should've watched him more closely."

Marceline looks bad for what she herself said before. She didn't mean to take her rage on him and knew he didn't mean for Garfield to get grabbed.

"Look, it's not all that bad," Marceline assured him. She puts her hand on Igor's shoulder, "We're get him back. So don't worry okay."

"Do you think there's a chance?" asked Igor, hopefully.

"Of course you nut job there's always a chance. Just as long as one can just think."

Marceline paces around the room frowning. What to do? The two sigh as they all wonder what they could do to help.

Igor feels something in his pocket and looks at it. It's the list he found earlier. He had almost forgotten about it.

"'Get the following: tools, gears...'" Igor begins to read.

"What?" asked Marceline who happens to have overheard him.

"'Boy, unifor-'"

Marceline takes the list and exclaimed "Igor, you did it! This list is precisely what we need! Hurry back to Baker Street!"

Authors note

Well school is coming soon so I might have a little trouble making new stories but rest assured that wont stop me much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

OK I am not feeling the good vibes on my stories so could I have more reviews please.

Ch. 7

Osborn's hideout Discovered!

Maria sighs sadly as she continues working on the villain's robot. She is almost done yet she feels guilty that she is forced to betray her fellow citizens just to keep her son safe.

Mrs. Logan," said a familiar voice. Maria sighs sadly as she turns to see Norman holding his cape as if hiding something. "I got a little surprise for you. Allow me to present…" Norman laughs as he moves the cape to reveal a surprise in Quickstrike's clutches. A surprise that horrified the poor inventor, "Your beloved son, Garfield."

"Garfield!" gasped Maria horrified.

"Mom!" cried Garfield. He tries to run to his mother but Quickstrike kept a hold on him. With a scowl, Garfield smashes his foot by stomping the fuzor making him let go of the boy resulting in him running to Maria.

"Ow! My foot! You, little brat, I oughta !" yelled Quickstrike angrily holding his foot while hopping up and down.

"Mom!" cried Garfield as he hugs Maria happily, "I thought I would find you!"

"There, there, Gar. It's all right," said Maria happy to see her son again. "I'm here, I'm here."

How sweet," mocked Norman as he pretends to wipe his eyes, "A tearful union. You know I would consider this a very touching moment," He then grabs Garfield and pulls him away, "Now come along young man."

"No, please! Mom!" yelled Garfield as Norman gave him to Quickstrike who takes him away.

"Garfield, no!" gasped Maria horrified, "Osborn, please! Have mercy! He's just a child"

"Don't worry, Quickstrike will make sure he is fully comfortable, so long as we have no more delays!" Norman said threateningly.

Maria sighs sadly as she goes back to her robot, "I will finish it. Just don't hurt my boy."

"Remember, it must be ready...tonight!" concluded Norman as he leaves the cell and slams the door on his way out.

"Let me go, you eight legged freak!" snapped Garfield struggling to get freed.

"Get in there you varment!" barked Quickstrike as he stuffed Garfield in a bottle and puts a cork in it, trapping him "There, that oughta hold ya!"

"Let me out! Help! Let me out!" yelled Garfield banging his fists on the glass to no prevail.

"See how you like that!" said Quickstrike as his snake arm blew raspberries at him and walks back to Norman.

"The uniforms, good. I knew I could rely on you, in fact I might hire more predacons like you." said Norman proudly, "Now you made sure you got everything?"

"Don't worry boss, I got everything on the list!" said Quickstrike proudly as he reaches behind his back. He then gave a worried look as he searches himself, "Uh oh…"

"What is wrong?" asked Noramn with a frown. When he sees stuff like that, something has definitely gone wrong.

"The list...well..." said Quickstrike cringing.

"Where's the list?"

"Okay. Uh...where was I...uh, I was in the toy store to get the uniforms. I heard a roar..." said Quickstrike trying to explain.

"You're not coming through?" Norman said with a sigh.

"This giant iguana or something came," said Quickstrike putting in, "I ran, my snake head was wearing a baby bonnet, I put the kid in the sack while that Vampire chick chased me..."

"What?! Marceline is on the case?!" yelled Norman in disbelief. He can't believe it! Once again that annoying night walking detective is going to ruined everything, and it's all thanks to that idiotic predacon! "Why you bucket off…"!"

Quickstrike yelped as he hugged his snake head who is also shaking in fear as Norman held his chest as if having a heart attack. He's face soon started to turn green but also a little red from high blood pressure...but then both colors fade as he calm down. He puts his arms around the fuzor gently as he said, "My dear friend, I think you have been in robot mode a little too much."

"You mean you're not mad!" said Quickstrike happily as Norman walks him to the back, "Well glad you're taking this well, you know my last boss would have blasted me to scrap if I'd failed a mission!"

Though Quickstrike spoke too soon as one bell and a scream later, Quickstrike is now at the mercy of C-Rex who is holding him up with one of his tentacle planning to eat him. The predacon struggles to escape.

"Let go of me, you overgrown calamari!" Quickstrike yelled, panicking.

He yelps as the mutant squid stuffs him in his mouth and closes it. Now the fuzor is inside trying to get out.

"Open up, open up!" cried Quickstrike from inside trying to get out, "Oh ow, don't make me blast you!"

Norman meanwhile leans on the wall while rubbing his temples. He can't believe it. All was going well until the fuzor messed up...again!

"How dare that stupid blood sucking parasite, putting her nose into my magnificent scheme and foul up everything!" complained Norman.

Quickstrike got out of the mouth but C-rex stuffs him back in, using his tentacle in his jaw to keep the mouth closed.

"Let me out, I mean it I'll blast you!" yelled Quickstrike from inside once more.

"Oh I can just see that smug grin on her face right now!" Norman groaned. He bangs his head on the wall in frustration. But then he realized something. Maybe this mistake could be an advantage. "Yes, yes...I can just see it! Ha ha ah! C-Rex, spit him out!"

"I'm going to count to three and if you don't let me out..!" cried Quickstrike from inside.

C-Rex growls at his masters command for not wanting to give up its snack but reluctantly spit the predacon out onto the ground near the smiling lunatic.

Norman picked him up. "Quickstrike, you delightful predacon, you just gave me the perfect opportunity." He laughs as he drops the fuzor while mocking concern. "Poor Marceline," Then he smirks evilly. "Oh she is in for a little surprise."

Meanwhile, Marceline and Igor returned to the vampire's building and went to a lab where the vampire gets to work.

Marceline lights a lamp and uses a magnifying glass to look at the list carefully. "Hmmm...so far guess very little here. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of," The detective tosses it in her hand seeing how much it weights, "native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has," Marceline puts the list to her lips and smacks it a lot, "been gummed, if I'm not wrong," Now she smells it and holds it away from her nearly gagging, "by con who has been drinking Energon's Delight! A cheap cybertronian alcohol sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Hmm, amazing!" Igor said amazed.

"Now don't let it get to your head, hunchi, we still have no idea where the list came from." Marceline searches her desk and gets out a microscope, "Maybe if we look at it close," The detective puts the letter under the scope and she looks through it. Okay, okay...look. Coal dust! mostly what can be used in sewer lamps!"

Igor was about to look at the letter through the microscope but Marceline grabs it and holds it over a flame. Igor yelps as the vampire allows the letter to catch fire.

"Marceline, what are you..." Igor begins to say.

"shush up!" Marceline interrupted. The letter turns into ashes which fell into a bowl. She uses a masher to pat it down before pouring the remains into a jar fill with yellow chemical. Once the ashes are in there, the chemical turns blue. Igor looks at it as Marceline left and came back with some red stuff, "Move aside." The vampire picks the jar up and holds it over the red stuff. "Steady..."

Marceline now lets a drop fall. One puff of smoke came out as the chemical turns purple. The detective smirks as she puts the whole thing under a glass spout and turns on a small flame. The green chemical bubbles up and goes through the tubes.

"Good, good, further, further. Almost there, further." said Marceline excited while encouraging it. The chemical is almost there.

Marceline and Igor see a green droplet about to fall into a violet chemical. "Go on..." insisted Marceline eagerly. Sure enough, the drop fell into the chemical and it turns red. "OH, YAY!" We did it, Igor! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

Marcline left the table while Igor looks at the chemical. He said in amazement, "It's salt water?, my gosh."

"This just proves that the list is from the riverfront area of giantville ." Marceline said as she goes through a map. Finding one for the waterfront, she uses pins to stick it on a wall.

"Now wait a minute Marceline…" questioned Igor.

"Oh no elementary my dear Igor we just look for a pub at the only spot were the swear connects to the waterfront!" Marceline slams the pin on the location, hoping this time, Marceline will capture Norman Osborn for good.

Authors note

Again just hope that I could get more reviews because I am starting to feel bummed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Let me be good to you.

A little later, Zilla takes the two to the waterfront and drops them off. The monster stays where he's at a pier looking at Marceline in concern. He is worried about Garfield and hopes Marceline will save him.

Marceline whispered, "Stay Zilla, stay."

Marceline smiles as she heads to a pub nearby. She is dressed as a sailor with a fake mustache and all. This will be the first time she disguised herself without having to change forms, and she likes it now this should be where the entrance to Norman Osborn's hideout is at: The Demons Pit.

"Uh, Marceline?" said Igor from nearby uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on, Hunchi, I don't have all day" Marceline said to the hiding Igor.

"I feel completely ridiculous in this!"

"Oh what are you talking about? You look perfect!" Marceline said.

Igor sighs as he came out. He is dressed like a pirate with a bandanna, earring, eye patch and all the works. To him, the disguise made him look ridiculous.

"Perfect?! Perfectly foolish! I look like I belong in a one a be pirate movie!" complained Igor.

Hushing him, Marceline opens the door going inside the pub. The Demons Pit, mind you, it is the dirtiest, most nastiest place in town. You got to be tough or crazy to come here as lowlifes intend to hang out here smoking, gambling, or drinking and all the nasty things there is. In fact, those who drank too much passed out already!

In the room a piano player alien named Roger plays the piano while a fat guy named Peter on stage juggles while dancing. Needless to say, the crowd doesn't like Peter at all. A barmaid ghost named Ember giggled while tickling a teen named Justin Hammer. Justin then puckers up. Ember growls and punches him out of his chair and onto the floor.

Marceline nods. This is definitely the place all right. She whispers to Igor, "Ok stay close and do as I do."

As the two walks through the place, Mortimer mouse the bartender was cleaning mugs and glares at the two newcomers. He is suspicious of both of them. Marceline tries to throw him off by waving for service while heading to a table. Igor does his best to do as she did though his way seems to be a little more exaggerated making the patrons giving the two suspicious looks as well. The Hunchback yelps as a knife slams in the floor in his way making him stumble back causing a chair belonging to Baroness to be knocked forward.

"Oh excuse me, miss," apologized Igor. He yelps as Baroness blows smoke in his face causing him to cough. "Hay!," Of course anyone looking at this laughs as Baroness goes back to what she is doing. "Now you wait just one...!"

"Hunchi, get over here!" whispered Marceline in annoyance, "Did I not say we're supposed to be lowlife scum bag!"

"Well yay but that woman just…"

Marceline hushes him as they sat down at the table, Igor giving a haughty nod at the woman trying to bend in. Back on stage, Peter laughs stupidly as he is almost done with his dance. Roger gulps and it's because the customers are still unhappy with Peter's performance.

Soon Peter finished his dancing and tries to grab the juggling balls...only to miss. He bows despite what happened. The only one applauding for him was Igor. Too bad the boos soon after drown him out.

"Get off the stage you fat ox!" Skulker sneered as the customers threw a lot of stuff; knives and bullets included, at the stage.

"Wow I never seen so many stuff thrown at me since…" said Peter

"SHUT UP!" yelled the customers as they got more heaver stuff to throw with causes Peter to runaway just as they were thrown.

Ember goes over to Marceline and Igor's table with a grin as she said, "What'll it be, boys?"

"Well, I guess I'll have a dry sherry with a twist of..." Igor begins to say before Marceline covers his mouth.

Marceline then uses a male pirate accent, "Two pints, for me and my shipmate, oh and by the by we just got into port and were looking for a friend of mine, maybe you know him his name is Norman Osborn!"

Ember gasps upon hearing Osborn's name as the poker players and Roger gasped as they heard it as well. Marceline knew this was the perfect place because a lot of people are looking at her shocked of her asking just a question.

Ember, managed to recover as she shrugs saying, "Never heard of him"

Igor gulps at the looks given to them though Marceline smirk. Now they know they're in the right place. They just need to find the entrance.

Roger tries to keep things going as he starts another song. The next act begins as Robot is riding a unicycle. He is very tired because of Monster riding on his back performing. Needless to say, the customers hate them as well. In fact they threw a lot of food and weapons at the performers.

"Is this great or what, Robot, are first crossover appearance!" laughed Monster.

"Don't break forth wall Monster they hate that!" yelped Robot

And boy was Robot right as more junk was thrown at them but thank heavens the curtain dropped. Roger yelps as a knife hits the piano making him more nervous. He quickly gets to the next act as the costumers get ready to throw stuff at the next loser on stage.

But when the third act begins, someone came on stage making them put their weapons down. It is a girl with long red hair and wearing purple cloths name Daphne the performer. As the room went silent, she begins to sing.

Daphne:**_ Dearest friends, dear gentlemen_**

**_Listen to my song_**

**_Life down here's been hard for you_**

**_Life has made you strong_**

**_Let me lift the mood_**

**_With my attitude_**

Soon the beat picks up as she dances on stage while the customers watch with smiles. Igor smile as well. She sings wonderful.

**_Hey fellas_**

**_The time is right_**

**_Get ready_**

**_Tonight's the night_**

**_Boys, what you're hoping for will come true_**

**_Let me be good to you_**

"Pff, what a show off" said Marceline (being the only person who isn't paying attention to the singer) soon turned her attention to Ember who was whispering something to Mortimer mouse at the bar. She looks suspicious. She should be since Mortimer is pouring something from a vial into the two mugs.

**_You tough guys_**

**_You're feeling all alone_**

**_You rough guys_**

**_The best of you sailors and bums_**

**_All of my chums_**

**_So dream on_**

**_And drink your beer_**

**_Get cozy_**

**_Your baby's here_**

**_You won't be misunderstood_**

**_Let me be good to you_**

With a smile she goes behind a curtain as a band performs picking up the beat some more. As the curtains pull back, Daphne is joined in the song with a two girls, Ahsoka Tano and Kitty Katswell. Daphne then changed her clothes to look like your regular showgirl. She rips off her skirt showing a garter and a feather bow around her waist making the customers (well most of them) howl like mad. Sanji tries to get on stage though his crew members tried to stop him. Doesn't matter though as Daphne kicks him away.

**_Hey fellas_**

**_I'll take off all my blues_**

**_Hey fellas_**

**_There's nothing I won't do_**

**_Just for you_**

Daphne with a smirk points at Igor who blushes. Daphne got off stage while Ahsoka and Kitty dance for the customers.

Meanwhile Ember came back to the heroes' table and places down the mugs.

"Here you are guys. It's on the house," said Ember with a secret evil smirk.

"Wow, thanks," Igor smiles.

"Hay, Hunchi," said Marceline as she swirls her finger a bit she takes a taste and made a conclusion, "Don't drink this. This stuff haves been..." she turns and yelp as Igor drank all his beer already, "Drugged!"

"Hey this is pretty good," said Igor, drunk. He turns to the stage and claps happily, "Good job, girls!, show us some leg!"

"Igor, as much as I like to have fun in a bar please stay focused!" Lita hissed.

"Dance, dance the night away!"

Marceline looks annoyed. The drug is taking effect alright. She had to do something. Though before she does, she hears footsteps making her turn. Sure enough in comes Quickstrike who in robot mode always came into the pub to look at showgirls like Daphne as she came back on stage to finish her song. Quickstrike smirks like a flirting idiot even though the dancer is an organic. He had no idea that Marceline has seen him. He yelps as he trips over a loose floorboard.

**_So dream on_**

**_And drink your beer_**

**_Get cozy_**

**_Your baby's here_**

**_Hey boys, I'm talking to you_**

"Well, if it isn't our predacon friend Oh We're in luck Igor!" Marceline waited for a response from Igor but none came; she sees that Igor is gone. "Igor?" She wonders where the hunchback has gone off to. Looking to the stage however, she got her answer the crazy way. "Igor!" Sure enough Igor was on stage dancing with the girls.

Daphne takes the hunchback's arm and swings him around before he rejoins the two girls. Marceline slaps herself in annoyance.

**_Your baby's gonna come through_**

**_Let me be good to you_**

Ahsoka and Kitty gave Igor a kiss on the cheek each. The hunchback blushed and twirls around drunkenly and blew a kiss to the two. He wasn't watching where he was going as he ended up falling off stage onto the piano!

"Yeah!" said Daphne smiling as she makes the final pose.

Igor got up dazed with visions of show girls around his head. He didn't notice that Roger angry about the hunchback falling onto his piano was about to hit him with a board. Luckily Igor slumps down causing Roger to miss and hits a customer named Red Hulk by accident. Red Hulk growls angrily at Roger who hides the board innocently. The customer however grabs him by the neck and is about to punch his eyes out. The good news is that Roger got free; the bad news is that Red hulk hits the piano so hard it crashes into the band members sending them and Igor flying like mad. The hunchback lands on his back as a fight breaks out with the customers choking each other, using stuff as weapons, etc.

Ember and Mortimer try to break the fight up while Quickstrike drinks Energon but stops as he sees the fight.

"Yay, a tussle!" he was about to join the fight but he then got a message on his watch, "Ah man, just when I was in the mood for a fight!

The fight get intense with guns firing some managed to break the light bulbs.

Marceline barely dodge the attackers as she runs to Igor and help him to his feet slapping him lightly in hopes to bring him to his senses.

"Igor, time to snap out!" said Marceline quickly.

"What, what?" asked Igor confused. The drug has now worn off; he is unaware of what just happened or what he did. Seeing the fight he gasped, "W-w-w-what is going on here?!"

"You just had your first drunk moment, now listen I just saw..." Marceline turns and sees that the fuzor is now gone. But she refuses to let that deter her, "Come on, hunchi! He's not getting away that easily!"

As the bar fight continues to get more intense, Marceline sees something behind the bar; a trapdoor! The Fuzor must have gone down it. She and Igor head to the bar luckily for them no one saw them. Once they got there, Igor climb down the trapdoor. As Marceline is the last to climb down, she closes the door in the nick of time as a chair flies over and hits it.

Authors note

Well another chapter written and done so please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9.

A Trap and A Failure.

Underground, Marceline spies Quickstrike going into a tunnel. As she and Igor follow the Fuzor quietly; Quickstrike himself sings the tune Daphne was singing.

**Quickstrike**: **_Let me be good to you...Ba-boo ba-boom... So dream on, and drink your beer...Your baby's here!_**

The two followed him and watched him going into the tunnel.

"Marceline..." Igor begins to say.

"Hush!" Marceline climbs into the tunnel. "Follow me."

Igor then follows the vampire into the tunnel. It is very dark which makes it hard to see. He does his best not to get lost or anything as he follow the predacon's trail.

"Geez, its dark, I can't see anything" said Igor.

"Shh, just hold my hand and follow me." said Marceline as Igor who still can't see grabs something.

"WOW, hay, Hunchi, that is not my hand!"

"OH, I am so sorry I did not mean too.." said a very blushed Igor

Marceline with a grow said "Forget it just follow me …no, no, no, no Igor, not that way your about to hit!"

But It's too late as a part of the tunnel rattles rapidly. That's because Igor walks into it. He yelps, "Ow!" Marceline chuckles at that, "Try to warn you."

Igor recovers and continues going after Marceline.

"Have you any idea as to where we're going?" asked Igor as he tries to walk through the darkness of the tunnel.

"Of course, turn left now." said Marceline as the they continue.

The tunnel came to an end as Marceline got a grate opened. As she looks to where she's at, she grins as she sees a hideout.

"Ha! Hunchi, we've found it! Osborn's hideout!" said Marceline excited. She has been looking for this place for years but never found it...until now. As she holds the grate open Igor can come out, she continued, "Boy it's filthier than my room, imagine that?"

The two sneaks over to the entrance doing their best not to make a sound.

"Okay, once we get in, we find Garfield, his mother, then we take Norman down, as well as his whole gang," Marceline explained.

"And by taking him down we put him in jail, right?" asked Igor.

"Fine, if you want to do this the boring way." Huffed Marceline

Then the two see something in a bottle nearby, a familiar looking boy with his back to them. It looks like he's sleeping.

"Hey, there's Garfield! Now thats lucky, huh?" Marceline said in amusement. The two sneak over to the bottle. When they got there, Marceline got on the neck and pulls at the cork. She is having trouble though.

"Geez, it's stuck, this so embarrassing, I'm a vampire for glob sake!" said Marceline.

"Garfield?" Igor asked, knocking on the glass bottle.

The boy turned...and Igor got a fright of his life. "Garfield" was actually Quickstrike in beast mode dressed as him! (I don't understand how he did it either) Quickstrike's cobra head tail made a kissy face.

"Surprise!" yelled a lot of voices. Startled, Marceline fell to the ground as a banner rolls down from the ceiling. It reads 'Hello Detective'! Balloons are let go into the air while confetti fell. Marceline stood up as she and Igor see Norman's minions' applause and cheer, mockingly to them.

"Bravo, bravo. Good performance, very good," laughed a familiar voice. Marceline turned and sees a sight that makes her ticked off. Norman Osborn is at the doorway applauding, taunting her. The Vampire glares at Norman with red eyes filled with hatred as the villain comes over. Taking out a watch, he said in false disappointment, "But I was hoping you would show up 15 minutes earlier. But what do I expect from a vampire detective who is not as smart as a walking talking piece of candy?"

Marceline growl angry Quickstrike led her and Igor into a trap...and she fell right for it. Trying to recover, Marceline reply, "Norman... nobody can have a higher opinion of you than I have, and I, quite frankly, think you're a downright despicable piece of slimy, loathsome sewer Goblin!".

If Norman was upset by Marceline's insult, as well as calling the villain by his old persona, he did not show it as he puts his watch away calmly. He chuckles as he continues, "Oh let me just say Marceline I just love your new disguise," Norman swipes the fake mustache right off causing the baddies to point and laugh at the hero. The villain looks at the hat she was wearing, "Why no one could hardly recognize you. The greatest," Norman nudges Marceline and laughs madly, "detective," He leans over now, "in all of Nobleus!"

Marceline growls angrily. First the jerk got her in a trap, now he taunt and insulted her. As Noramn laughs while walking away, the vampire snapped, "Osborn, I swear, either I rip you apart right here right now, or I'll shall see you behind bars!"

"You blood sucking fool!" snapped Collector as he gets in her face. He picks up the teenager by the collar and shakes her as she continues, "Don't you get it yet, the superior mind has triumphed! You actually think a pathetic excuse of a vampire like you could defeat and match wits with me!" He drops the vampire as he laughs some more. "Well your wrong, I won!"

Norman Osborn continues to laugh as Quickstrike, and the baddies join in laughing at Marceline's failure. The vampire does her best not to let this get to her. She steels herself against the jeering and pointing. But very soon, she sighs as she gave up. She has failed. She is no detective or a hero. She is not just a vampire she is also a failure.

Igor look sad at his friend as he hangs his head down like Marceline.

"I love it, this is priceless!" laughed Norman who kept himself under control. He clutches his sides. "Oh I love it, I love it, I just love it ha, ha, HA!"

Authors note.

Well still have not got any new reviews any so any one who is reading this please tell your friends about this please.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

The plan unfolds and the traps are off!

Marceline was so depressed after what happened that she doesn't care that she and Igor are taken to a trap somewhere in the hideout and tied down by the goons on a giant mouse trap. Norman smirks as he watches on.

"You know, I so many plans on how to decide on your demise" Norman explained sinisterly. Quickstrike sets the switch and runs in case the giant mouse trap is set off earlier. Igor cringes a bit. A bone breaking metal vibrates slightly. That doesn't sound good. Worst yet, Marceline isn't doing anything to insult Norman or try to escape as she looks catatonic and just looks on blankly.

"You see, I had so many to choose from I just don't know what to do...so I decided to use them all!"  
Norman nods as he waves around. There is a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil all pointed at the two trapped heroes. There is also a large cannon behind the anvil as well.

"I know what you're thinking, ingenious? And the best part is I got them all from giantville. Let me tell you how it works," Norman said as Quickstrike nods to a record player nearby.

Norman explains the trap nodding to each item in the room as he does so. "while you wait for your demise, you will listen to a tune I made just for the both of you. The cord will tighten as it does. Once the song ends, the metal ball will be released rolling down a slide towards the trigger of the trap you're tied down to. And when it gets there..." The villain laughs as he motions to each trap starting with the trap, then moves on to the gun, the crossover, the axe, and the anvil. "Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat! Of course, I remember that you're a vampire and since these traps can only kill your friend here but I took that into considerations you see after the spat there will be a blast from that cannon of my design filled with solar energy from the sun."

Igor cringes. The first five traps sounds painful, and even if he survives them all (which will be a miracle.) but the last one, the solar cannon, will really kill him and Marceline!

"And so ends the so-called wonderful career of Marceline of Baker Street." Norman said evilly.

"You mad man!" Igor snapped.

"Oh, thank you." mocked Norman. He turns to Quickstrike who came over. The Fuzor has changed clothes into those of the uniforms they stole from the Giant Toy Store a while ago. "Is everything ready, Quickstrike?"  
"All set, boss." Quickstrike said.

Norman grins as he looks into a white box with a pink ribbon nearby. Yep, Maria's 'present' is in there all right, just as he expected.

"Oh, lovely." chuckled Norman. He motions to more of his minions, who are wearing the same uniforms the predacon is wearing, and soon they get the package moving.

The villain with a smile goes to Maria who is tied by ropes to keep the her from escaping. Garfield is nearby trapped in a bottle. He is safe but won't go anywhere for a while.

"Is it not great when you have help right, Mrs. Logan." said Norman slyly. He knocks at the glass startling Garfield a bit. "Good thing I got the right motivation." With a chuckle, he pinches Maria on one of her cheeks making her groan in anger. More of Osborn's minions got on C-Rex's back ready to go. "Now you all know the plan."  
"Yeah, boss." said the minions nodding as they left.

"Now I normal would stay and watch your demise but you were 15 minutes late, and besides I got an engagement at Buckingham Palace." Norman explained. Igor eyes him as he continues, The judge motion to a camera getting ready to take a picture once the traps has done their job. "Now, make sure you smile for the camera, oh before I forget."

Norman took out a metallic collar and put it around Marceline's neck.

"This collar of my own design will cut off all your vampire abilities just in case you decided to have a change of mind, in other words with it on your nothing more then a weak grey skinned hunman."

"You monster, you fiend!" yelled Igor furiously.

"Sorry sortie you should have chosen your friends more carefully." Norman chuckles as he starts the record. It begins to play as Norman's voice sang from it.

Record: **_Goodbye so soon_**

**_And isn't this a crime_**

**_We know by now that time_**

**_Knows how to fly_**

As the record continues to play, Quickstrike got in a dirigible, as he got it going the package which has Maria's 'present' inside is attached by a rope. Norman climbs up a ladder that was lowered as he waves mockingly to Marceline, "Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell!"

**_So here's goodbye, so soon._**

"Bye, bye Marceline," mocked Norman as he steers the dirigible once he got in. He steers it through the hangar doors and into the night on his way to Buckingham Palace.

**_We go our separate way_**

**_With time so short_**

**_I'll say so long_**

**_And go so soon_**

**_Goodbye_**

Like Norman said before, the record is tightening the cable. It won't be long until the thing will get the trap going and that will spell the end of the two heroes.

**_You followed me_**

**_I followed you_**

**_We were like each other's_**

**_Shadows for a while_**

**_Now as you see_**

**_This game is through_**

**_So although it hurts_**

**_I'll try to smile_**

**_As I say..._**

Garfield looks worried as he looks out his prison at his two friends. Norman has big plans and he expected his mother is involved. And worst, the only person who could stop the villain seems to have given up!

"Marceline, What does he mean by an engagement at Buckingham Palace?" asked Igor worried. He doesn't like the sound of that.

Marceline finally sighs and spoke up in an uncaring type of voice, "Haven't you figured out yet Igor? Queen Piggy is in danger, the empire is doomed, and I failed to stop it."

"The queen?" Igor gasped.

Buckingham Palace is filled with excitement as trumpets play. People entered the place to intend Queen Piggy's Jubilee. They have been waiting for a while to see it. What they don't know that it will be one night they will never forget.

In the queen's bedroom, the pig herself is getting ready. She is a pink fat pig (warning any one calling her fat will get chopped if you know what I mean) with a sparkling eyes, a small tiara, and a beautiful pink-white dress with white gloves she's Piggy.

Outside, the guards were keeping an eye out. One of them heard a voice.

The guards are on duty, until they got grabbed by Osborn's villains. Osborn's minions came and got the 'present.' As she combs her hair lock, she was interrupted by a knock on her door, "Come in!"

The door opens and a guard came in. Well, it looks like a guard but it is really Snaptrap in disguise.

"Sorry for the interruption your majesty, but a present arrive just for your Jubilee." explained Snapetrap. He moves as Quickstrike and Osborn's other minions bring in a certain package into the room.

"A present! Oh goody, Moi just loves Jubilees!" she said going over to the package.

"Here you go your queeny!" said Quickstrike as he gave her a note that is attached to the gift.

"Have you been with us long?" Piggy asked the fuzor suspiciously. She doesn't recall someone like her in the palace. Piggy takes the note and read, "'to our beloved Queen this gift we send as your 50 year reign...comes to an end?'"

She looks puzzled and confused. Quickstrike and the minions took this time to open the present. We finally see what is inside: it looks like Piggy but it is a robot made to look like her.

"Oh, It's just lovely," said Piggy thinking it's a statue. Suddenly the robot came to life and tries to grab Piggy. She yelps as she runs around the bedroom being chased by the thing, "Oh dear!"

Soon the robot stops confusing Piggy. She looks shocked because a certain villain appears at the doorway with a certain toymaker sadly holding the controls to a certain robot.

"Do you like it, Your Majesty? Very well likeness, except it's much skinnier then you." said Norman with a smile.

"Norman Osborn!" Piggy snarled. She knew of Osborn's reputation and villainy. She isn't going to allow a fiend like him inside her palace or get away with what he's planning to do or calling her fat. Turning to the guards, unaware of whom they really are, she yelled, "Guards! Arrest this ugly fiend!"

The goons just laughed madly as if saying 'you're kidding me?' Osborn smiles as he picks up a speaker and speaks into it, "Guards, seize this..."

As he continues, his voice spokes through the robot whose voice sounds like Piggy, "... ugly fiend She looks shock as Norman laughs making the robot laughs as well. The minions seized the true queen.

"Let go of me at once!" yelled Piggy struggling.

"Take the fat oaf away!" ordered Norman. He rings his bell which signals C-Rex to get ready for its part.

"Release me! Help! Let me go!" Piggy roared, being taking away.

Norman smiles as he wipes the handkerchief on the Queen robot. It has done very well indeed. "Traitors!"

Back at Osborn's lair the record is still playing. With every moment that it does, it gets the two heroes closer and closer to their doom. Marceline sadly did not bother to save everyone, even herself. The moment before has hurt her emotionally. Garfield meanwhile tries to open the cork to no prevail.

Record: **_It's through so although it hurts  
I'll try to smile  
As I say goodbye  
So soon and isn't this..._**

Igor sighs sadly. He got to snap his new friend out of it. He said, "Marceline? Marceline!"  
"Oh...I am so stupid how could I not see this trap coming!" groaned Marceline sadly.

"We all make mistake" Igor assured Marceline. "But it is only a setback, We have to..."

"Face it, Igor, Norman's right. I'm a pathetic detective and! He's more clever than I am!" scoffed Marceline. "Even he is not stupid to fall into an obvious trap."  
"Marcelien, please. Pull yourself together! You can stop Osborn! Why..." Suddenly he hears noises making him turned. The record is skipping making Norman's voice repeat 'so long'. Quickly, the hunchback said, "The record, Marceline!"  
"Once again, I have been outsmarted, why couldn't I just let PB handled it she way smarter then any one on this Glob of a world even me!"

"Marceline, please!"  
Marceline ignores Igor as she continues pathetically, "I've been beaten, duped, made a fool out of!" Igor looks angry as he continued hearing Marceline bad-mouthing herself. He can't believe it. This girl is supposed to be the best and she is giving up and feeling sorry for herself! "Humiliated, belittled..."  
"THAT"S ENOUGH!" yelled Igor angrily. The hunchback yelps as the record stop skipping and continuing the song. Time is running out and Igor knew there is no more time to waste. "Marceline, this is ridiculous! Queen Piggy is in danger and Garfield is counting on us! Were going to be hit with every death trap Osborn set for us and you are lying there feeling sorry for yourself! You can save us, I know you can! But if you're going to be like that, then why don't we just set the trap off right now!"

**_We know by now that time knows how to fly_**

Marceline scoffed at what Igor just said. She made a weak chuckle while saying, "Good idea let just set them off like..." Suddenly her eyes widen. She got an idea. "Set...the...trap...off? Y...yes!" She laughs. "We will set the traps off now!"  
Igor looks horrified at the Vampire's smile. He didn't mean it like that!  
"Now Marceine, when I say that I mean..." Igor begins to say. Suddenly the song came to an end and the ball rolls on its way to begin the two's deaths.  
Ignoring Igor, the Vampire's mind gets to work as she looks around mumbling, "The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle..." she mumbles a bit, "dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion," Then she mumbles some more, "and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! Okay, Igor, when I say now, we must release the trigger!"  
Igor looks horrified. What Marceline is suggesting sounds like suicide. But the hunchback knew they would probably die soon so may as well get it over with. The ball gets closer as the hunchback gets ready, looking horrified.  
"Get ready, Igor...steady...NOW!" yelled Marceline.  
The two hits the trigger causing the metal switch to go off. Luckily, the ball that was just between their heads stops it. The ordeal is too much for the switch to take as the vibration causes one of the pegs to get close. Soon the peg itself was tossed towards the gun causing it to missed the two and hit the crossbow. Its direction was changed heading towards the axe causing the head to get cut off instead.  
This whole thing continues as the blade falls lengthwise and slices through the ropes freeing the two heroes. Igor and Marceline moves just as the anvil fell down missing them. The force of the anvil hitting the ground was enough to rattle the bottle Garfield is still in causing the cork to go flying out and for her to go flying out of the thing into the air. The Vampire and the Hunchback got out of the way some more as the solar cannon fired at the anvil melting it to goo.  
Igor stood there breathing in and out heavily. They are saved though the whole ordeal made it terrifying for him. Marceline ditches the sailor costume reveling her real clothes and putting her detective hat on. Putting an arm around the hunchback, she said, "Thanks, Hunchi!" she held an arm out allowing her to catch the falling Garfield. She holds the two close as she said, "Smile Guys!"  
The camera snapped allowing it to captured Marceline's smirk and well as Garfield and Igor's disbelief looks. The duck has actually got them all out of that predicament!

Author note

Still writing and still no new reviews come on people I am not feeling the love here.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Osborn's failed plan.

Back at the palace, the crowd watches as the guards, Osborn's minions in disguise, plays the trumpets signaling the queen's entrance. The pig herself came out...but we all know, it is really the Piggy robot. Since the crowd can't tell the difference, they are easily fooled. They cheered wildly as the queen is about to make a speech.

"We have gathered here not only to celebrate my rule for 60 years but to honor someone," The robot Piggy began to say.

Behind a curtain, Norman Osborn smiles evilly from where he's at. Nearby, Gaston holds out a gun to Marie's back forcing him to read the cue cards held by Crocker as Marie speaks what needed to be spoken into a speaker.

"Someone who is of true and noble stature, I am honored to show to you a man among people, a gifted leader, A fighter for justice," What Marie said is spoken through the robot. Norman's time as ruler draws near.

Meanwhile Piggy is tied and gagged as she is brought to a balcony by Quickstrike in beast mode. Piggy looks horrified. Waiting below the balcony is an eager C-Rex who opened it's mouth up. The beast is hungry and Piggy is enough to satisfy the squid monster's stomach.

"Oh, tentacle boy!, Time to have some nice fat bacon!" Quickstrike called as he gets ready to toss Piggy over the balcony towards C-Rex.

Back in the other room, the robot Piggy continues, "...Someone who is a majestic mountain of humility. He is my new royal consort...Norman Osborn!

The crowd gasps horrified as the fiend came out wearing a crown and purple robe filled to the brink with medals and all sorts of bling-bling. The crowd also knows of Osborn's villainy and hated him.

But since the queen, who unknowingly to them is a robot, made him royal consort, they can't do anything to get him and just. Alvin raspberries the villain while his brother's Simon and Theodor cover his mouth in case the villain would make him pay for that.

Back at the waterfront, Marceline, Igor and Garfield run out. They don't have time to waste. Piggy is in danger. The vampire girl whistles signaling the lizard monster to run over.

"Hey, Zilla!" Marceline calls out. The lizard monster licks Garfield, happy to see him alive. This time, the girl did not mind it. She got other times to mind right now. "Let's get going, Zilla! Our queen pig is in mortal danger and we need to get there, pronto!"

Zilla gets ready as he help the riders get onto his back. In determination, Marceline points onward, "To Buckingham Palace!" Zilla roars and runs as fast as he can.

As the crowd watches on in horror, Norman Osborn gave an exaggerated bow to the robot queen as he begins, "Thank you so much, Queen Piggy. I hope you don't mind but since I am now the royal consort and all, I thought I could give out a few suggestions."

The fiend gets a roll of paper and unfolds it. The crowd yelps as it rolls onto the floor and down the aisle, going past the curtain where Lotso opens it to let the list through. Whatever is on the list cannot be good! Norman clears his throat as he begins, "Item 1..."

The fuzor groans as Piggy kicks him while he carries her to the balcony. She is trying to resist her capture.

"Stop it, you overgrown sausage!" snapped Quickstrike as C-Rex below still waits in anticipation. His snack is almost to its mouth now.

Zilla came running towards the palace. He runs in front of the carriage startling the horses doing so and almost squishing. But did that stop Zilla? Nope. He kept on running.

Soon Quickstrike got to the balcony's edge. C-Rex is waiting more anticipated than ever. Almost there...

Meanwhile, Zilla has got to the palace and rushes to a door. Upon arrival, he stopped to drop Marceline, Igor, and Garfield off as they rush through the odor.

The predacon at the balcony held Piggy over himself as C-Rex opens its mouth waiting for the snack.

"So long, fatso!" remarked Quickstrike straining. He gets ready to drop the load.

In the hallway, the heroes rush down in hope to save Piggy in the nick of time, by the time the predacon is about to drop her, Marceline pushes past the fuzor and grabs Piggy in the nick of time. The fuzor yelps in alarm as he almost fell off the balcony. Quickstrike grabs on the balcony and moves around to avoid the monster's jaws. At any rate, the mutant will eat anything, even him, again!

"That's It, I am really going to shoot you!" yelped Quickstrike in alarm.

Back down below, C-Rex hears some roaring and turns to see Zilla running and ramming it away from the castle and into the sea.

At the Great Hall, the crowd watches hopelessly as Norman Osborn continues reading his evil laws.

"Item number 96," Osborn gave a chuckle as he reads that. "There will be a heavy tax's that will be given to all the things that… well I don't like, such as the elderly," An old red panda named Shifu gasps in shock as he hears this, "the infirm," a boy in a wheelchair named Chip, "And little children."  
The evil lunatic leans upside down over the railing and smirks at the chipmunk brothers. Alvin growls before his brothers pull him away.  
"You maniac, that is the most stupidest law of all, your still crazy!" snapped Shifu furiously.  
" Perhaps you didn't get the idea." said Norman as he furiously grasps Shifu's cane, making him fall. "I have the power!" He breaks the crutch in half making the crowd scared, gasping.  
"Yes you do." said the robot Piggy in agreement.  
"I am supreme!" boomed Doom as he got on the banister.  
"Only you."  
"This is my kingdom!"

Osborn laughs madly making the crowd cowers under his shadow. With Norman Osborn as the royal consort now, there is nothing they could do.

What Osborn didn't know however is that in the backroom, Marceline has arrived and sees Marie and the other baddies. It's Time to make a move.

Norman pauses as he calms down, clears his throat, and sat down. Turning to the robot Piggy, "Of course, with your highnesses permission."

Osborn waits for the robot to say something. No answer. He figures the robot has stopped working and gave it a light slap. Sure enough, it got going.

"Of course..." Suddenly the robot Piggy's eyes narrows as it snapped, "You evil freak."

"What?" Norman said alarmed. This came from out of nowhere!

"You are not my royal consort!"

Osborn yelps and covers the mouth. Turning to the angry crowd, he said sheepishly, "Our majesty is such a jokester."

The robot got freed and snapped, "You are a fake and nothing more!"

"Logan." groaned Norman Osborn under his breath angrily. What is going on? The toy maker was supposed to say what is on the cue cards under a big penalty. Marie is going to pay for this! The faker smiles nervously at the crowd.

Back in the back room, unknown to Norman, Marceline has seized the controls. She and her friends has managed to overpower the baddies and saved Marie, who is hugging Garfield happily while Igor hold a rope that is tied around the dazed villains, and Piggy smirks as she gave a tight tug to the rope tied around Quickstrike who is still in beast mode.

Marceline, in delight, continues speaking through the speaker as she continues to humiliated the villain, "You are a corrupt, vicious, demented, nut job. There is no scheme you wouldn't do."

With a smirk, the detective jerks the controls making the robot's head fly up and spin, biting Norman on the nose making him yelp. The crowd looks suspicious as he forces the head back down. Soon the arms spring out making him yelped as they hit him in the stomach. The faker tries to hide the robot from view but he can tell in horror that they are not falling for it anymore.

"No depravity you wouldn't do!" yelled the robot as it pushes past Norman. The villain quickly forces his weight on the robot but it springs upward bringing him up with it causing him to fall soon after.

Marceline smirks as she decided to get to the point, "You Osborn..."

The Vampire girl now jerk the controls harder causing the robot outside to fall apart revealing the villain's ruse a lot more, making the crowd more angry than before.

The robot Piggy continues, "Are none other than one of the most hated super villains in all of New York, known as..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" yelled Norman almost to the point of his anger as he grabs the robot by the neck.

But unfortunately, that point came as Marceline came out from behind the curtain and points at Osborn yelling, "The Green Goblin!"

Osborn looks horrified as he screams, arching his back. Not only is Marceline still alive, she also revealed his old alter ego!

"Arrest that maniac!" yelled Marceline. She, with the help of Igor and Piggy jump on Norman and attack him.

The crowd was furious. Osborn has committed treachery and tries to take over, making his evil plans to ruin their lives. It's payback time!

The crowd rushes forward to help take on Norman while anyone not doing so overpowered Osborn's men not tied up yet. The battle gets more intense than that in the pub earlier.

Garfield watches smirking as Collector's plan is falling apart, unknown to him, Quickstrike transformed into his robot mode and got loose, now free he then approached the unknowing Garfield.

Meanwhile, Zilla and C-Rex are continuing their battle against each other then soon they dive under water continuing their battle, all who is are watching started to see bubbles and blood like color starts to appear and raising from the sea is a familiar looking mutant who looked to the sky and roared with victory.

Zilla has won.

Norman Osborn screams as he got his attackers off of him. He can't believe it! His plan was so perfect and now it's ruined, thanks to Marceline once more! The crowd is getting closer now. It's only a matter of time before the faker is behind bars for good!

He hears a whistle making him look up. Quickstrike is on a high balcony holding a familiar boy.

"I got the brat!" said Quickstrike.

Marie looks horrified. Her son has been captured...again! With a smirk, Norman jumps from person to person and grabs a rope. Using it, he swings towards the balcony and landing on it. Marceline, Igor, and Marie try to follow but stops when they see Garfield being held over the edge by a ticked off Norman Osborn.

"Stay where you are or the boy dies!" snapped Osborn evilly. The group watches helplessly until Norman disappear behind the curtain with Garfield in tow.

"Come on, guys! We got to move!" yelled Marceline. The chase begins to save Garfield!

Author's note

The final battle is upon us now get ready for some fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note here it is the final chapter to my first crossover parody it's been fun and I hope more people will review after reading.

Ch. 12

The Case Is Closed!

Outside Marceline, Igor, and Marie came out looking. They got to find Collector and save Garfield.

"There here goes!" Marceline said pointing at Osborn's dirigible that is in the air. Climbing up a flag pole, Marceline gives out directions, "Hay, Igor, are those balloons from giantville?"

Igor turned his head to look at the balloons she was pointing at "Yes, I think they are."

"Oh, I just love giantville, quickly Igor, Marie grab those balloons!"

Igor and Marie rushes to get the balloons that are tied to the gate nearby.

Meanwhile, Marceline lowers the giant version of the flag of the country. They are going to need it.

A big storm is coming as Quickstrike is doing his best to pedal the machine while Norman steers. The villain is outraged, but at least he got insurance that may help him. Unfortunately, it is beginning to tick him off as well.

"Just you wait. Marceline's not going to give up!" yelled Garfield as he pulls the faker by his coat. "You ARE so going to be in prison if your lucky that Marceline does not rip you to shreds , she is NOT afraid of a big ugly goblin like you!"

Norman pulls his coat back and yelled, "Will you kindly sit down and SHUT UP!"

The yell causes Garfield to go flying back causing a stool to fall over and for him to hit the wall of the machine. Norman, satisfied, turns back...and yelps as something is blocking his path. The fuzor gasp as whatever it is moving upward.

Sure enough, we now see it is: it is another ship. Marceline uses the flag, the balloons, and some extra parts to make a ship for her, Igor, and Marie to fly in. Norman scowled. This detective may have caught up to him but the villain isn't about to give up that easily and he has proven it by turning the thing while the predacon pedal faster.

"Let her go, Hunchi!" yelled Marceline.

Igor lets go of the neck of the balloon and made their balloon fly faster to catch the dirigible.

The chase is on as they go around everywhere including roofs, chimneys, towers, and bridges. The fuzor pedal's faster as Norman move his ship under the bridge. Igor yelps as he fears they are going to crash. Luckily though, they rush downward missing it.

Soon back in Osborn's dirigible, the predacon starts to get tired.

The Fuzor climbs inside the dirigible. "Hay boss, we have to lighten the load." Quickstrike said.

"Oh, you want lighten the load." asked Norman sinisterly. Quickstrike nodded glaring at Garfield thinking that the brat will be the one to fall but suddenly Norman grabs not the boy but the fuzor and tosses him overboard yelling, "What a great idea!"

"No not me, I can't fly!" Quickstrike cried as he fell into the river, hitting the water.

"That's it I'm moving back to Cybertron!" yelled a very wet and steamed Quickstrike.

Meanwhile, Norman hopped onto the peddler, and tries his best to get away but soon Marceline's ship has caught up to him.

"Steady now guys!" yelled Marceline. She is going to jump for Norman's ship now. Soon she grabs the aircraft's tail and swings forward, Norman dodges the vampire's feet in the nick of time. Once the detective got in, she glares at her enemy who glares back. It's time for the final showdown.

That is until Garfield screams in horror. Since Norman is at the pedals, no one is steering...and they are heading right for the big clock tower. Norman yells in alarm as the whole dirigible made a big crash in the thing.

Igor and Marie looks worried as they watch this from their own ship while getting closer. They don't see anyone inside the dirigible that is hanging on a big hole that is made in the clock tower. They hope Marceline and Garfield are okay.

Marceline groans a bit as she feels her neck.  
"Oh, Lucky I am undead or that would really kill me now where the Glob am I?" Marceline asked. Standing up, she looks amazed as she sees a lot of gears and cogs all over the place. The vampire is inside the clock tower. "Well, at I am in one piece, but where's Garfield? And where is that lameo villain for one thing?"

As if to answer both questions at once, the villain himself is standing behind Marceline getting ready to strike the undead girl from behind. His other hand was holding Garfield's mouth to keep him from screaming. Before Norman could attack, Garfield got him mouth free.

"Marceline, look out!" yelled Garfield.

Garfield's warning came too close as by the time the vampire turns around, Norman hits her sending her rolling to the ends of the gear she is on about to fall off. She manages to grab the edge and pulls herself up just as Norman is about to make another hit.

But Garfield bites Norman's hand causing him to scream in pain.

Marceline uses this opportunity to get back on the gear and grabs Norman's coat and getting it stuck behind two gears. Osborn was forced to drop the boy as he held his coat so he won't choke to death. However, he ends up kicking Garfield off the gear he is on. Garfield lands on a much larger gear that is connected to another one that will crush him very soon. Marceline, seeing this, did not waste time as since she can't fly with the collar on she jumps off and pulls a lever causing a chain to go towards the boy. She grabs the chain and is heading to Garfield who is about to meet the final keg that will crush him and who is trying to flatten himself against the gear. Luckily, Marceline grabbed hold of him by the arm and pulls him out of the way in the nick of time. The two smiles as the chain Marceline's holding pull them to the top of the tower.

Still stuck by his coat, Norman looks furious. His big plan, ruined! He has been made a big laughingstock! Everything he worked for and done, all in shatters! And worst yet, his enemies are escaping! Finally, what remains of his sanity snapped and he with his strength begins to rip his clothing off and suddenly he no longer looks human anymore.

By now, Marceline and Garfield have arrived at the hole at the tower's top. They're safe but they're struck with no way down. And worst yet, the storm is getting worse outside. And to make matters worst, Norman Osborn himself has escapes his 'trap' and is running and jumping through the gears on four legs. He is no longer the gentleman that he once was, only replaced by a terrifyingly dangerous Horned-hulk like Goblin monster. Norman has become the Green Goblin again. His mind is now filled with madness and hatred as he chases down his pray.

Just when things are getting hopeless, Garfield sees something that made him tug on Marceline's shirt and points. Igor and Marie are coming in with the ship. They are going to be saved. Marceline however senses that Osborn has escaped his death trap and is getting closer. There is no more time to waste! She picks up Garfield and holds him up to the ship as it got closer. Igor held onto Marie as she lean forward trying her best to reach her son.

"Closer, Igor, Closer!" yelled Marceline quickly.

Osborn now Green Goblin got on the striking hammer. He almost fell but he scrambles up and leaps forward just as Marceline is trying to get Garfield to Marie as high as she can. But the family members still can't get to each other.

"Mom, I can't reach!" Garfield cried out.

Then Marceline turns her head in surprise to see The Green Goblin slam right at her.

The attack causes Marceline and The Green Goblin to topple downward as well as Garfield to be thrown into the air. Marie grabs him in the nick of time. The two hugs happily but they look concerned as the battle between the vampire and the goblin formerly known as Norman Osborn rages on.

The villain laughs as he held onto Marceline trying to hit her. The vampire tries her best to hold on but the goblin's weight as well as the rain is making things difficult. Soon the two separate when they fell. Unfortunately in mid fall, The Green Goblin grabs Marceline and the two ended up on the hour hand. Goblin then hits Marceline with a spring loaded fist sending the vampire flying across and landing on the edge. She groans as she moves back a bit, recovering. Goblin seems to be gone. Perhaps he fell?  
"Marceline, over here," Igor's voice yelled. The vampire turns and sees the ship approaching the hand's edge. Marceline is relieved. At least she's safe.  
Unfortunately, she didn't go too far as The Green Goblin hits her with a fire ball and grabs her with the other hand. Marceline yelps as she gets loose, she runs towards the edge trying to escape. But The Green Goblin with his monstrous speed and agility got there first.

"There is no escape this time, Marceline!" snarled Green Goblin.

Marceline yelps as she slides down the hand trying to keep away from the insane monster. She escapes but unfortunately the goblin blocks her path once more. Green Goblin chuckles evilly as his fist is covered with fire. Green Goblin punched Marceline, sending her flying backwards.

"Tell me, Vampire, how does it feel that you have all the power to defeat me and yet you can't do anything about it!" yelled Green Goblin as he scratched Marceline.

Her friends gasped as they try to reach for her but keep failing to do so. Marceline isn't holding out much longer, even for a vampire, she tries to get the collar off but to no avail.  
Goblin didn't wait for Marceline to get back up as he hit the hero many times with his fire balls almost knocking her off towards her doom. Marceline climbs up as she held her arm. It is in pain, from the burns!

She looks up tired just as the Goblin managed to knock her over the edge. Marceline grabs the hand's tip as the clock's chimes begin to sound.  
The goblin madly gets ready to strike. And worst yet, Marceline could only brace herself as the villain sends her down. Igor and Garfield tries to grab the vampire but they miss. They look shock as their friend fell towards the ground and seems to disappear.  
The Green Goblin looks disbelief as well. But then the Goblin made an insane smirk which causes him to jumps up and laughs madly, "I won! Ha ha ha!"

"Sorry, Ugly!" yelled a familiar voice. Green Goblin and those watching watched on in surprise and shock. Marceline is holding on the ruined dirigible's propeller which she caught in the nick of time. The vampire smirks as she held up a familiar item, "The games not done yet!"

To Goblin's shock, Marceline rang the item: his bell. Confused, the goblin checks himself as he wonders how the detective got his bell.

He didn't have time any longer as the minute hand got to 10:00. And as it did the striking hammer fall and the clock makes 'dong' noises like mad. Green Goblin gasps as the vibrations causes him to lose his balance...and he fell. He didn't get much further as he grabs Marceline by the robe. If he goes, he is taking his enemy with him!

Because of the Goblin's hold on Marceline, the ropes couldn't hold the extra weight. Soon they snapped and both, Marceline holding onto the propeller which also snapped from the dirigible, begin to fell. The heroes in the ship looks horrified as The Green Goblin and Marceline disappear below the clouds.

Garfield looks more horrified. Marceline is gone! The one who help save his mother and all of Nobleus...is gone for good! Not wanting to take it, he turns to Marie and sobs not wanting to see anymore. Igor looked down for the loss of his friend.

Suddenly a huffing noise is heard making Garfield look down. Suddenly he smiles as a familiar form is seen flying back up...and it's Marceline, alive and well!

"Oh, sure now I got this stupid collar off!" Laughed Marceline as holds up the metallic collar and toss it in the air and smiles as her friends cheer in happiness for her survival.

"Hooray! She is alright!" yelled Igor excited.  
"She did it, Hooray for Marceline!" said Garfield as he hugs the hunchback while Marie jumps up and down.  
"That's right, very good! Ha ha!"

Back at Marceline's place a day later, the detective herself puts up a newspaper clipping on her wall where Norman Osborn's picture used to be. It has a picture of Marceline and Igor bowing before Queen Piggy who is thanking them for saving her. She is seen knighting them for their bravery. The headline reads, 'Queen Piggy Honors Marceline Abadeer . It also had the sub headlines of 'Queen Praises Detective Marceline Abadeer, Medal to be given.'

"To be thanked by the queen herself, how very grand, eh Marceline," Igor asked his friend proudly.

"What can I say? It's nice being called a hero for a change." said Marceline proudly as she placed the bell on the mantel like a souvenir.

"You did great also, Igor you were just incredible." said Garfield happily making the hunchback blush happily.

"Indeed." said Marie happily. She looks at her watch and comment, "Come along Garfield, we don't want to be late for home."

"Okay, mom," He smiles sadly at Marceline. He was having great time with Marceline and now he has to say goodbye. Sniffing a bit, he hugs the same girl who has not only saved his life, but his mom's as well. "Goodbye, Marceline. I...I'll never forget you."

Marceline smiled, not minding the hug this time. If truth be told, Garfield was starting to grow on her. She is going to miss the kid.

As she leans down and puts her hands on his shoulder, Marceline comment, "And neither Will I, Mr. Lando."

Garfield is laughing this off while Igor said, "Whatever."

Garfield smiles as he turns to Igor his first friend in this adventure, "Goodbye, Dr. Igor."

"Goodbye, Garfield." said Igor smiling. They are going to miss the little boy.

Garfield goes to the front door and turns again trying his best to be brave as he said, "Goodbye."

With that, Garfield left. Will Marceline, and Igor meet with him again? Only time will tell.

Marceline sniffs a bit, "Well, the kid was not all that bad I guess."

"Yes," Igor said with a smile. With a sigh, he puts his hat on as he said, "I guess I should be on my way now."

"Now hang on! There's no law that said you have to goo..." Marceline began.

Igor sighs, "Well, the case is over, and I really need to find my own place to stay, but it's been an honor working with you Marceline."

Marceline looks worried. Like Garfield, Igor is starting to grow on the girl as well. She doesn't want to see her new friend leave. If only there's a way Igor could stay.

"Yeah, but..." A knock on the door interrupts Marceline, "Oh glob, what now?"

Igor goes to answer the door. A grey bear by the name Cindy Bear came. "Is this where Marceline of Baker Street lives?" asked Cindy worried.

"Why yes it is, madam." said Igor taking his hat off in request, "You look like you are in some sort of in trouble?"

"Oh, I am…I am!" said Cindy as she cries and wipes her eyes.

"Well then, you came to the right place," said Igor.

Marceline smiled. This is the chance she was looking for! Putting her arm around Igor, "Well miss, before we start, let me introduce you to my loyal associates Igor, who help me in all of my cases. Isn't that right, Hunchi?"

Igor looks surprised at what Marcline is calling him. But then he smiled. The vampire is asking him to become her assistant to help her for all time. He didn't need any more reason to stay.

"Of course, I am! Yes!" said Igor as he shakes the girl's hands. "By all means!"

"All right, back to business! As you can see, Hunchi, this gale here has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now tell me everything from the beginning and be clear." Marceline instructed.

Outside, Zilla listens in on the conversion as he knows Marceline will need him again. As he does, we hear Igor narrated for the last time as this story is almost over.

_"From then on, Marceline and I were a team through and through! We have many cases together over the years. But for all the great cases we did in the past or will do in the future I will never forget that first case. The first case that introduces me to Marceline Abadeer of Baker Street, the Great Vampire Detective,"_ Igor narrated as this story comes to a great close.

Author's note

Hooray I am done with this story now get ready as I prepare a special story with the help of my good friend Primeval Lord.


End file.
